1. Field
The present specification generally relates to laminated glass articles and, more specifically, to laminated glass articles having phase-separated claddings.
2. Technical Background
Glass has a number of attributes which make it desirable for use in a variety of commercial and consumer applications. For example, the optical properties of glass make it well suited for various optical applications such as filters or the like. Similarly, the relative chemical inertness of glass also makes glass an attractive substrate material for use in chemically aggressive environments.
However, achieving a desired set of attributes in a glass article, such as a desired index of refraction or the like, may require modifications to the glass composition which can be both expensive and time consuming to implement in a commercial of consumer application. Moreover, some applications may require a material having a high toughness which is generally lacking in glass.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass articles having properties which can be readily modified to achieve specified functional characteristics in the glass article.